


My New Addiction

by Blobby_Fanfic_Trash



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Aromantic Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Eventual Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Other, Top Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blobby_Fanfic_Trash/pseuds/Blobby_Fanfic_Trash
Summary: Angel loved drugs and sex. He could get either by simply strutting his stuff down the street. Just about everyone wanted to sleep with him, and Angel wasn't opposed to sleeping with most of them. So what is he to make of the Radio Demon, the first guy he's met that doesn't want his body? Well, fall in love with him apparently. (This work involves different points of view)
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Cherri's P.O.V.**

"Come on, Angie, admit it!" I clapped a hand on my best friend's shoulder. He had been raving about this Alastor guy for almost three weeks now, yet he kept denying the question I kept asking.

"I do not have a thing for him!" Angel insisted, shrugging my hand off as he sipped his drink. We were at Mimzy's Bar, "Besides, he's aroace anyways."

"That doesn't mean he can't feel any attraction! It's just romantic and sexual." I had spent time researching this just to convince his stubborn ass that he had a crush on this dude. It was so annoying to hear Angel talk about this guy's attractive figure, polite manner, and formal speech. The fact that this demon didn't want to fuck seemed to be what Angel found most attractive about him. I couldn't blame Angel. He couldn't go ten minutes without someone offering him money for sex.

"It doesn't matter because I don't have a thing for him!" Angel Dust set his now empty glass down hard on the bar. He glared at me with insistent eyes, but I only stared back with the same expression. I wasn't going to let up until he admitted it.

"Angie, for all the years I've known you, you've never acted this way about anyone." I turned on my stool so my entire body faced him, "You. Have. A. Crush." I used my hands to empathize this. My spider friend glanced at the floor, obviously blushing at how I had stated the obvious fact. He looked up at me, his expression now neutral.

"Thanks for the drink, Sugar Tits." He got off of his stool and headed to the front door, ignoring my pleas for him to stay and talk to me. I loved the guy to death, but damn was he stubborn as shit.

**Angel's P.O.V.**

_"I don't have a stupid crush on Alastor"_ I thought to myself as I made my way back to the hotel, _"Cherri's just making up crap to mess with me."_ I walked through the front door of the hotel. The few other residents who stayed there payed no mind as I walked through the lobby and made my way to the elevator. Right now I just wanted to go and cuddle Fat Nuggets. My pig was the only one that I felt like actually understood me. 

"Angel!" The voice rang out from behind me. It was familiar, and made me stop dead.

_"Oh shit."_

"There you are my dear! Charlie's been worried about you, where have you been?" I turned to face Alastor, who know stood behind me. I took a moment to appreciate how the deer looked. I'm a fruity gay man, I did this to all the hot guys, I wasn't doing this for any certain reason.

Alastor was smiling as usual, and wore his normal red suit, with his cane clutched in his left hand. Though the deer was about an entire foot shorter than me, he managed to give off a powerful, dominate energy that made me completely fucking **weak** in the knees. The way he looked at you, it made you think he could eat you up in one bite. I know the guy is a cannibal, but I'd be lying if I said that look in his eyes wasn't a total turn on. No matter how many advances I made, Alastor always turned me down, and something about that just made him even more attractive. God, how urge to sleep with him was intoxicating, but it was more than lust that I felt. I felt something that I wasn't familiar with for Alastor, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I was just hanging out with my girl buddy. Ask Mimzy if you don't believe me, she saw us at her bar together." I managed not to let what I was feeling show, and Alastor didn't seem to notice. He just shrugged and continued smiling.

"Well, it seems you only broke the "No Drinking" rule, but I'm in a good mood today, so I'll just tell Charlie that you were with the friend." Alastor turned and walked away, leaving me stunned. Bambi always ratted on me when I did what I wasn't supposed to, so why didn't he this time? I shook my head and continued to the elevator, Alastor was so fucking weird. It was better if I didn't try to understand him.

**3rd Person**

Alastor glanced behind him and watched the spider disappear down the hall. He chuckled and continued on his path to find Charlie and inform her of Angel's whereabouts. He found Angel Dust quiet amusing, and when the spider wasn't being explicit, he actually enjoyed his company.

"Quite the character, that one." Alastor muttered to himself. He couldn't recall ever enjoying being around anyone this much, and had to wonder why. Alastor sighed and let the thought slip from his head. Feelings confused him, even his own. Better to just not think about it at all.


	2. Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Vaggie don't trust Angel to go out on his own again. After a brief talk with Alastor, the deer agrees to act as a chaperone to the porn star, much to Angel's disliking. Alastor is to make sure Angel Dust stays out of trouble and doesn't do anything that would jeopardize his rehabilitation, but it gets difficult as the spider tries his best to ditch his babysitter.

**Alastor's P.O.V**

"Angel, we are not going in there." I insisted as the annoying spider stood on the steps of the infernal club he wished to enter.

"What's the matter, Al~" Angel cooed as he gave me a devilish smirk, "Can't handle a sex joint?"

"Charlie and Vagatha want want me to keep you from doing anything sinful, and this vile club is one of the most sinful things I've ever seen." It was hard to keep my smile on as I grew more and more agitated. I knew Angel Dust was trying to get me to leave him alone, but I wouldn't be swayed so easily.

"Well, if you're my babysitter, just come in with me. I'm sure you can keep me from doing anything while were inside." That blasted spider knew he had me right where he wanted me. I could either let him go in alone and have to deal with Charlie scolding me, or I could go in with him and face the repulsive inhabitants of this place. I could have just forcefully made the spider move, but then he'd go whining to Charlie that I had used my powers against him, and that would be worse. As much as I hated to admit it, Angel could be quite the clever one when he wanted to be.

"What's the matter, Al?" Angel bent down a bit with his four arms crossed, "Is the Radio Demon scared of a little nudity?" My smile became more of a snarl as I glared at the cocky spider. At this point he had done just what he needed to get me inside, he insulted my courage. No one ever got away with accusing me of being scared. Not really thinking about what I was about to do, I marched up the stairs and grabbed one of his wrist. I tugged him along behind me I as we neared the door.

I knew that I was to prideful for my own good, but I was usually pretty good at keeping my pride under control. For some reason that was beyond me, Angel Dust seemed to have a way of making me forget myself. Some part of me just didn't want the spider to think of me as a coward. Usually other's opinions of me didn't matter, but his did. The reason behind this was completely beyond me.

"Wow buddy," the bouncer held out a hand to stop me before we entered, "you're not on the list."

"It's okay Cal," Angel said as he stepped out from behind me, "Bambi's with me."

"Angel!" The bouncer's reptilian face curved up in a smile, "Nice to see you again, I'll make sure you two get the best seats in the house." Cal let us pass, then spoke into the little microphone headset he wore. Angel tugged away from my grasp and walked in front of me, which was probably for the better. I didn't know a thing about this place, but Angel Dust seemed to be rather familiar with it, as suggested with out interaction with the Cal demon.

"Right this way, Mr. Dust and company." An imp appeared out of nowhere and began leading us to what I assumed were "the best seats in the house", as Cal had stated it. As we passed the other inhabitants of this crowded club, many greeted the spider with smiles and what I assumed was mild flirting. Upon seeing me, many of of the demons froze and averted their eyes, which brought some delight to my mind.

We hadn't even been here three minutes and I already despised the place. Aside from Angel and myself, everyone was either wearing the skimpiest clothing imaginable, or were entirely nude. The music being played was loud, and seemed to be about physical intimacy, drugs, and money. Flashing lights came from the ceiling, burning into my eyes. Many demons would bump into me as we passed by them, but they didn't seem to notice as they continued dancing. I saw demons on a stage, wearing spiked collars as they danced on metal poles, with leashes that connected them to the floor. Other demons were actually displaying bedroom acts out in the open, for everyone to see, which made me want to vomit. Others did what I assumed was drugs in small booths that were filled with half naked women and men.

All of this was starting to make me light headed. The tight space in-between the dancing bodies of demons, the repulsing fragrance of their physical pleasure mixing with the smell of their drugs and alcohol, the blaring music, the flashing lights, all of it made me sick. I could hardly breath, and my vision was starting to blur. I was sure I was going to fall over and pass out until the imp who had been guiding us through the revolting scenes stopped and said we were at the V.I.P Lounge.

The Lounge was up a a set of stairs, and was positioned to give off a view of the entire club through a glass wall to the side. The lighting of the room was still as colorful as the rest of the club, but wasn't nearly as bright, which made my eyes almost rejoice. It was rather quiet in here to, do to the music being muffled rather well. A large, pink couch stretched across the room, and had an entire bar behind it. A large, oval table made of glass sat in front of the couch, and had a variety of drugs sitting on it. The imp bid us good evening and left the room, leaving Angel and I alone. I gratefully sat of the couch, rubbing my temples as the spider took a seat next to me. I scooted away from him, leaving a very large gap of space between us. Angel scoffed at this and rolled his eyes, but then seemed to notice the state I was in.

"Hey Al," I must have been more out of it then I thought because Angel's voice almost sounded...gentle, "you don't look to good. Maybe you should go back to the hotel."

"As much as you'd like that, I can't. Even though my head feels like it was ran over by an automobile, I have to make sure you don't do anything you aren't supposed to." Angel gave an aggravated sigh, then got up and went to the bar. I was to preoccupied with my head to really give a damn if the spider drank anything. I'd just make sure drinking was the only thing he did.

"At least let me make you something to make you feel better, since you don't even want me sitting close to you." I heard the sting in his words as I heard the clinking of glass. Before long, I heard him walk back to the couch and stand in front of me. I looked up at him, and then he held out a cup of some strange green substance.

"What are you trying to poison me with?" I accused with an annoyed tone.

"Relax Smiles, it's a Coconut Green Smoothie. This place puts ingredients for hangover cures in the V.I.P bars. Maybe it'll help your headache, and if it doesn't, we can try a Virgin Bloody Mary." I warily took the concoction from his hand and took a sip, it was actually pretty good. I took another sip and Angel smiled, pleased to see that I liked my drink. He disappeared to the bar again and came back with a cocktail. After making sure I wasn't going to deprive him of it, he began drinking it slowly.

"Maybe you ain't such a jackass after all." I heard the spider mutter under his breath. I gave him a look that made him laugh.

"I only entered this revolting place because you decided to insult my pride." I retorted, then took another sip of my smoothie.

"Oh really~" Angel scooted closer to me, a grin on his mouth, "So you don't like it when I call you a pussy?" I tried to put distance between us, but I ended up against the arm of the couch. There was still space between us, but I didn't think it would be there for long, and my headache would interfere with me using my powers, and would probably keep me from standing up so I could get away from him.

"No, I don't like being referred to as a coward." This reply only made Angel come closer. I could see the gears in his sleazy mind turning. He was now close enough for me to be able to tell apart each individual pink dot under his eyes.

"So are you telling me," Angel set his cocktail on the table, then gently took my drink and set it next to his, "that if I called you a coward for not kissing me right now, you'd do it?"At this point I couldn't tell if the spider was trying to be funny or not. My mind was racing from his intrusion of my personal space.

"I-I-I-" I wasn't even able to form a proper sentence! How pathetic of me to allow him to affect me so badly just by being so close! Seeing me so flustered and confused, Angel Dust leaned away and started laughing, he gave me back my drink and wiped away joyful tears from his face.

"I'm just messing with you, Smiles!" He then let out a few more chuckles before going back to sipping on his drink, seeming perfectly content with the world.

I stared down at my drink, thinking of what Angel Dust had said. What if he really did think I was a coward because I wouldn't kiss him? Why do I even care if he thought of me as a coward? I had much more power and respect than he did, so why do I care if he thinks I'm cowardly? I tried to get the thought out of my head, but it didn't seem to want to go anywhere. I glanced up at Angel, who was currently looking out of the glass at the club bellow, then back at the drink in my hands. A thought formed in my head, a thought that I never thought I would ever have.

_"If you do it, then you'll know he doesn't think of you as a coward."_

I couldn't believe I was actually allowing myself to think like this. Yes, I was prideful, but I didn't think I was this prideful, and I only seemed to be like this around the spider. Why was I letting myself behave like this? I decided to answer these questions latter as I set my drink down. I got closer to Angel, who took notice and removed his cocktail from his mouth. His expression seemed confused, but I honestly didn't feel like caring about that right now. The sooner I got this over with, the sooner I could pretend that I never did it in the first place.

"Hey Al, what are you-" Angel never got the chance to finish his sentence. I had grabbed him by his suit and pulled him forward with enough force to knock his cocktail out of his hand and sending it crashing to the floor. I looked at him long enough to see that he was scared by my sudden act, this made me chuckle. He began trying to blubber out words, probably to assure me that he really only had been pulling my leg earlier, but I didn't stop to listen. I placed my mouth on his, much to his shock, though I did not take it any further then that.

**Angel's P.O.V**

_"AAAAHHHHH!!!"_

What the hell!? Alastor just fucking kissed me, what the fuck!? Did I seriously fuck with him that bad? I mean he wasn't using any tongue but still, what the hell? He didn't make any other advances, he just stayed kissing me the way he was. It took a moment to realize that he didn't actually know how to take it any further. Had I not been in the situation I was in, I would have laughed. Alastor didn't know how to kiss. Maybe I could help him with that, he did start this after all.

While he was distracted, I managed to flip us over, leaving me on top, and Alastor trapped underneath me. I noticed how his face went from shocked, then to an expression that almost looked like fear.

"Angel, what are you-"

"Hush it, Smiles! You started this," I spoke with a boost of confidence as I leaned over him so that I was right near his ear. I whispered into his ear with a burst of hot breath, "Now you gotta finish it."

I placed my hand on his cheek and kissed him with a lusty hunger. I tried not to move to fast, not wanting him to feel uncomfortable or anything, I wasn't a total fucking bitch. I let my tongue do what it knew best, letting lick at his lips, asking for entrance. Surprisingly enough, he let me part his lips so my tongue explore his mouth. His eyes had closed by this point, and so had mine, but I didn't need to see to know that he was enjoying himself. I spent a little while exploring his mouth, my tongue reaching down his throat. After a moment, Alastor built up the courage to copy what I was doing. It was obvious by the way he kissed that he was new at this, but he did pretty well, of course I kept in the dominant position through the whole thing, and damn was that a turn on.

As we continued our venture of the other's mouth, I let my hands roam the deer's body, letting them run up his thighs, cup his ass, and grace his sides. Alastor didn't know what to do with his hands, so I simply guided his arms to wrap around my neck. I wasn't going to risk him trying to top me just yet. I hardly ever got to top anyone, and I'll be damned a second time if I was gonna let this be taken from me so soon.

I started nibbling at Alastor's bottom lip, delighted when he started moaning. He was really getting into this. Since I was starting to need air, I let up from the make out session, a trail of saliva still connecting my mouth to the deer's, I didn't stop there though. I undid the deer's bow-tie, then pulled the collar of his suit down. I started placing kisses along Alastor's neck, occasionally biting here and there. The noises Alastor was making were enough to signal that I was doing something right. I stopped at the place where his neck met his shoulder, then began kissing the spot, then I started biting and sucking.

I almost couldn't believe what was happening, I was topping the Radio Demon, if anything I figured he would be the one to top me. Of course I didn't let that stop me from extracting as many delicious moans as I could from Alastor. I let my extra set of arms appear and slide downward. While I kept giving Alastor a hickey, parted his legs and a hand began rubbing at his crotch. Suddenly, Alastor let out a yelp and pushed me off of him, sending me falling backwards onto the couch.

As I got up onto my elbows, I looked back to see Alastor sitting up. Both of us were panting, but Al looked like something from a wet dream. His hair was all messy and askew, his bow-tie was undone and hanging around his neck, and the top of his suit was open, leaving the hickey I had left out for the world to see. I fucking loved this picture.

"I think..." Alastor had to stop to regain his breath, "I think we should go back to the hotel now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, Alastor is one hell of a babysitter.


	3. Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Angel return to the hotel. Alastor goes to get a drink to help settle his nerves and racing thoughts. Charlie approaches because she senses something's wrong. She ends up pointing something out that causes Alastor to have a total meltdown.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

Alastor and Angel came back pretty late. Angel looked like he'd just done the world's biggest mistake, and Alastor looked...I honestly couldn't tell. It was hard to tell what Alastor was feeling, since he always had on a smile. Now though, his smile looked really tight and full of anxiety.

"Al, you haven't talked to me since we left! If you're mad, just tell me!" I watched as Angel Dust tried to reach a hand out to stop Alastor from walking, but Alastor pulled away like the touch burned.

"Please don't touch me." Alastor spoke in a very monotone voice, not turning his head away from the area in front of him.

"Fine. Goodnight." Angel spoke as if he were hurt, then trudged passed the deer and to his room. I saw Alastor head to the bar where Husk was currently drinking a bottle of cheap booze, since he had no customers to attend to. Upon Alastor sitting down at the bar, Husk set his drink down and gave the deer a surprised look. I don't think any of us had ever seen Alastor sit down to have a drink before. Husk didn't waste any time getting the deer a glass of what I thought was bourbon.

Careful to make sure Alastor didn't look like he was going to kill anyone, I approached him, much to Vaggie's protest. I took a seat next to him, shaking my head when Husk offered me a drink. I took a moment to allow my eyes to assess the demon sitting next to me, trying to figure out his current mood. His bow-tie was undone, and revealed that his collar was open, which is something I had never seen Alastor do. His usually well-kept hair was frizzy in the back, like he had been laying down. I also took notice of how his suit was wrinkled and creased in some areas, especially around his midsection. In fact, his entire middle area was wrinkled, as if someone had been rubbing the fabric over and over, and thereby left it slightly bunched up in certain areas. I made eye contact with Husk, giving silent signals to see if he knew what was going on, but he just shrugged and went and went back to drinking his booze.

"Wanna tell me what happened while you and Angle were out?" I asked after a few moments of silence had passed through the air.

"My dear, I wouldn't be drinking if I wanted to talk." Alastor spoke in a rather harsh tone, turning a little so he could face me better.

"Well, I think you need to talk. Did Angel upset you?" Alastor suddenly averted his eyes from mine, casting his gaze down at the drink in his hand. He seemed to be deliberating his answer, which was another thing I found strange. Alastor always seemed to know exactly what his answer was to any question, now he seemed to have no answer at all. What happened while those two were out?

"No," Alastor spoke after a few more moments of strange silence, "he didn't upset me."

"Then what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Charlie, you can ask all you want. I am not going to say a word." I suddenly noticed something just a little above the Radio Demon's collar bone. I only saw it because the top of his suit was open.

"Um...is that a hickey?" Hus heard what I said and immediately looked at the spot where I was pointing. Alastor actually blushed and put a hand over the spot. He then set his drink down and began fixing his collar and bow-tie.

"N-no!" Alastor insisted, but we had already seen it.

"You let Angel give you a hickey?" Husk was starting to chuckle, much to Alastor's embarrassment. I also couldn't help but snicker. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Alastor had a hickey from Angel Dust none the less.

"I did not!" A slight hum of radio static followed Alastor's statement, signaling that the deer was in distress.

"Al," I tried to hide my amusement by speaking gently, "it's nothing to be ashamed of if you and Angel are-"

"Charlie, if you so much as hint what I think you're about to hint at, I swear I will blow the roof off of the hotel!" I almost fell off of my seat from the harshness of Alastor's words. The deer then put his drink down on the bar, stood up, paid Husk what he owed him, then walked of grumbling under his breath. I watched until he had disappeared up the stairs. Vaggie came over after she was sure he was gone. She sat next to me and looked between me and Husk, wondering why Alastor had gone looking so pissed off. She almost fell out of her seat too when we told here what had happened.

**Alastor's P.O.V**

I slammed the door behind me with enough force to snap an elephant's neck. Still grumbling about what Charlie had said, I grabbed a fresh change of night clothes from my wardrobe. I couldn't believe Charlie would even think such a thing, Angel dust and I in a relationship? Was she being serious, or was she trying to joke around? She must have been trying to joke around. I went into my bathroom to start up the shower, but stopped when I walked in front of the mirror. Undoing my bow-tie, I lowered my collar to get a better look at the spot where Angel had left a small, but very prominent bruise on my neck.

"Blasted spider." I mumbled as I rubbed the spot. My mind suddenly flashed to the events that had played out at the club, causing a strange heat to pool in my lower half. I quickly shook my head to be rid of the thoughts, disgusted that I had let what had happened play out for as long as it did. I should never have kissed him, that was only asking for trouble.

_"Why did he kiss me like that though?"_

The thought came to me as I turned on the shower. I knew Angel was a very vulgar person who looked for someone to sleep with whenever he could, but why would he kiss me like that? It just didn't make sense to me. Then again, not much of Angel made sense to me. That spider was as much a mystery to me as it is when you loose socks in the dryer. As I began to undress for my shower, I thought longer about those events, trying to keep my mind off of the more vulgar parts, but something in my head wouldn't stop thinking about them. The more I thought about them, the more that strange heat came on. Was this what arousal felt like? I sure hoped not, that would mean that I had actually liked what had happened. Why would I like what Angel did to me, I had felt helpless. During the whole thing, I had felt helpless, weak, and completely under his control. Yet...I liked it.

"What the blazes!?" I exclaimed as the realization hit me. I had actually enjoyed what Angel had done to me, but why? Why would I, the Radio Demon, one of Hell's most feared overlords, like being put into such a powerless position, and by Angel Dust none the less? It made absolutely no sense!

As I stepped into the shower, I silently vowed not to tell a soul about this. There was no way I was going to let anyone know that I had enjoyed being...submissive. God, the word felt strange in my head. Submissive was defiantly not a term I was very familiar with, nor did i ever plan to become familiar with it. I let the warm water run over my face, deciding that it was just my headache that was making me act so strange. Yes, I still had a headache, and that's why I was so out of it tonight. No other reason, no other reason at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it was totally Alastor's headache...nothing else.


	4. The Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Angel discuss their issues in a closet. Things end up getting heated...in a good way.

(3rd Person P.O.V.)

"Why are we in a closet Angel?" Alastor let out a sigh from his spot on the floor. The spider had dragged him in here, claiming to have something important he wanted to discuss in private.

"Alright Bambi, why have you been avoiding me? I told you I was sorry for what happened!" Angel Dust threw up his arms from where he sat opposite of the deer.

"I don't know what you mean. I hardly spoke to you before our little...incident." Of course Alastor was playing dumb. He knew full well what the spider was referring to, just decided to ignore it.

"Yeah, but we still talked every once in awhile, now you just leave the room whenever you see me in the same room for the last three days! What gives?" Angel was trying not to speak to loudly so anyone passing by the closet the were in would hear and get curious.

"Angel, can't we just leave it alone? I'd rather not talk about it." The porn star's words had sounded completely sincere, and it made him feel guilty for completely shunning him. The truth was that Alastor was reminded of those strange feelings and sensations whenever he saw Angel. And what does an emotionally repressed deer do when he experiences things he isn't familiar with? Why, he completely ghost the source of those things and bottles them up!

"No Alastor, I don't care what you threaten me with, neither of us is gonna leave until you tell me whats been going on." Angel Dust sat defiantly, crossing his arms in a feeble attempt to look intimidating.

"Why do you care so much about how I feel about you? I thought you didn't care what others thought." Alastor watched as the spider suddenly froze under the question, and he smirked. Looked like he wasn't the only one hiding something. Letting out an annoyed sigh for being called out, Angel Dust glared at the Radio Demon as he spoke.

"Usually I don't care, but for some reason I care about how you feel. I guess it's because you don't really want anything from me like everyone else." Angel slumped downwards a bit, "I kinda though that was a nice change of pace."

An arrow of guilt was shot through Alastor's heart, now he felt absolutely horrid. He didn't have the faintest idea why he would feel like this for making the spider feel so bad, but he did. Now he just wanted to see the spider's beautiful smile again. Wait- did he just think that Angel Dust's smile was beautiful? What in the Seven Rings of Hell was going on inside of his head, and why did it seem to be triggered by Angel?

"Angel," Alastor spoke in a gentle voice, which got Angel to look up in surprise, "you didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh really?" Angel spoke with sarcasm, "Why were you avoiding me then?"

"You see..." The deer trailed off as he tried to think of what he should say, or how he should word it, "That night, I ended up feeling...things."

"Things?" The spider looked almost amused by how Alastor had phrased this, "Care to elaborate on that Smiles?"

"Well, I guess you could say they were sensations that I wasn't familiar with. I wasn't sure what it was, or how to handle it. Whenever I looked at you, I was reminded of that night, and I felt those strange sensations...strange desires...and I didn't know what else to do besides leave the room, and just not talk to you. I apologize for making you feel like you had upset me so badly." The deer allowed himself to lean back, hoping Angel Dust could understand his predicament. He truly hadn't meant for the spider to get upset, or even make a deal out of it in general.

"Desires?" Angel seemed to hang on to that word, letting in sit in the air for a minute after he said it.

"Yes, though I'm not sure what it was I desired." Alastor let a hand cup his chin as he started to think about it. His eyes drifted to the floor, and he didn't notice Angel slowly make his way over to him, crawling on his four arms and knees.

(Alastor's P.O.V.)

"I suppose if it was remembering that night that triggered it, perhaps-" I looked up and felt my arms get pinned against the wall as a grinning spider stared me down.

"A-Angel!?" I protested, but didn't dare move. Something about the look in Angle's eyes kept me right where I was.

"Yeah Al~" Angel Dust leaned in close enough for me to feel the warmth of his breath grace my cheek. What was this spider planning?

"Get off! I don't see why you're-" I was suddenly cut off by a set of lips pressing against mine, and a tongue licking my mouth, asking for entrance.

For some reason unknown to me, I opened my mouth, and let the tongue explore the inside. I don't know why, but I liked this strange practice, and could feel myself slowly give in as Angel used his third and fourth hand to trace my body. As he began undoing my bow-tie, I felt that same desire I had been speaking of leak into my head, clouding my thoughts as Angel's mouth left mine. He slowly began placing kisses along my now bare neck, occasionally biting and sucking. His hands now stared unbuttoning my shirt, exposing the bare chest beneath.

"Damn Al," Angel spoke with a hint of pleasure as he took a moment to look me over, "you're pretty well built for a skinny guy."

Had I had a moment, I probably would have thanked him for the compliment, but the spider went back to biting my neck before I could say anything. Even though it was strange, I found myself liking what Angel Dust was doing. His delicate fingers ran up and down my stomach and chest, stopping to make small circles around my nipples. Since I was already in this situation, I allowed my ego to drop just enough for a small noise of pleasure to escape my throat. The spider nibbling at my neck took this as a sign that he was doing something right, and decided to take things a step further. Using the set of arms he had pinning mine, he gently forced my arms above my head. He then let his other set start slipping downward, and start massaging my crotch. When I let out a mewl of pleasure, Angel Dust took a moment to stop what he was doing and smile at me.

"So, you feeling those desires you were talking about?" Not sure I could speak without sounding like and idiot, I merely nodded. Through the haze that was inside of my brain, I started to understand what Angel was doing.

"Alright Smiles, be honest. Do you like when I do this?" I feel like the spider knew he had me in a vulnerable position, I doubt he would have asked otherwise.

"Y-yes." The word escape me in a shaky tone that was barely above a whisper. Angel seemed pleased by this and let a hand trace my inner thigh, causing me to let out a moan that I would have found disgusting in any other circumstance.

Seeming to not feel like asking me anything else, Angel went back to stroking the area between my legs, now starting to bite and suck on my pectorals instead of my chest. Of course I could have stopped him if I pleased, but it was as if the pleasurable warmth pooling in my nether regions had more power over me than my own mind. I wonder if this was what Angel Dust felt whenever he was doing his job, or when he went out and did drugs. Maybe this was why he liked it so much, maybe it gave him this incredible sense of flying through a warm summer day.

"Angel!" My voice cut through the usual static in a quick yelp, seeming to startle the spider as he stopped what he was doing and turned his eyes to look at me. For some reason he looked almost worried. It was strange to see him so concerned, considering that I could have easily killed him before he started any of this.

"Yeah Al, need me to stop or something?" His voice sounded like he genuinely cared as I felt his grip on my hands start to loosen.

"No, can you...can you..." I bit my lip, not really sure how to ask what I was wanting. It only took a moment for the spider to realize, and he gave a sultry smirk. His bottom set of hands slowly slid inwards on my thighs, reaching my crotch once more. I could hear the zipper being undone as-

"Yeah Charlie, just let me get a broom for Nifty!" Vaggie's voice could be heard as footsteps came down the hall, nearing the closet.

Angel Dust and I quickly scrambled off of each other. I zipped up my fly and went to hide behind the door, leaving Angel to figure things out for himself. Had I been in my right mind, I would have just teleported us out of there, but I could still feel the warm fog in my head, and didn't want to risk it interfering with the use of my powers. I stood very still as the door opened, shielding me from view. The spider I was with on the other hand , was in plain view of Vagatha. I didn't need to see her to know that she was now completely suspicious.

"Angel," She spoke like a mother scorning her child, "why are you in here?"

"Uh..." Angel Dust looked at a complete loss for words. He quickly turned his eyes to me as a sign of help before looking back at her. Not wanting to be found, I closed my eyes and rested my head on my hands, hoping Angel Dust understood what I was trying to say.

"I was taking a nap." The spider insisted before finally managing to compose himself in front of the hot-headed demon. I could almost hear the wheels in Vaggie's head turning as she comprehended what Angel told her.

"Why are you napping in the closet?" Angel didn't need my help to answer this part of her interrogation.

"Well why not? I don't see any problems with me sleeping in here, keeps me out of the way, doesn't it?" Angel crossed his arms and stared at Vaggie, who I still couldn't see because of the door.

"Fine, I don't really have time for this anyways." Vaggie sighed before she continues, "Can you just hand me that broom behind you? One of the guest dropped their cup and Nifty is having a mental breakdown because Charlie doesn't want her picking the glass up with her fingers." I could her Angel suck air through his teeth in a sympathetic way as he handed over the broom.

"You have fun with that shit show, I think I'm just gonna go back to my nap." I could hear Vaggie mutter something under her breath as she slammed the door. Her footsteps echoed down the hallway, and I didn't make a move until I was sure she wouldn't turn back for whatever reason.

"Here, let me help with that." Angel came over and started buttoning up my shirt.

"I can do it myself you know?"

"Well I don't see you trying to stop me." I held back the retort that had landed on my tongue. He had made a valid point.

"I don't know about you, but Vaggie's interruption kinda killed the mood, so maybe we can finish this another time." I couldn't tell if Angel Dust was being serious or not, so I just nodded along.

"Did you at least enjoy yourself Smiles~" Angle grabbed the undone bow-tie that hung around my neck and pulled me closer, just enough so that his chest fluff pressed into me.

"I-I d-did." I suddenly felt heat rush up into my cheeks. I wasn't lying, I had enjoyed whatever it was that we had done.

"Good to know, I'll keep it in mind for the next time, since this seems to be a new thing that we do." The spider stopped pulling on my bow-tie, and tied it back the way it had been. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek before walking to the closet door and opening it, turning back to me one last time before he left.

"See you later Smiles~" Giving me a quick air kiss, Angel left, leaving me red in the face, and hot all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the closet. A place I'm sure a lot of us are familiar with. Also I couldn't get the Rich Text thing to work, so I was stuck using HTML.


	5. Angel Dust is Confused and Horny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Angel freaking out over the mixed signals he's getting.

(Angel's P.O.V)

"What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck!?" I paced Cherri's living room, completely baffled by everything that had gone on the last few days. Cherri just watched me from the doorway, looking a bit concerned.

"Angel, calm down. I'm sure whatever your being so dramatic about isn't as bad as you're making it out to be." I tried not to get pissed off since Cherri was just a friend trying to help me out, but I couldn't keep the anger down. I guess I was to stressed out at the moment to control my snarky bitchiness.

"Cherri, babe, when you've nearly fucked an all power demon twice, maybe then I'll try that, but right now I can't really help but make a big deal out of it because it is a big deal!"

"Haven't you slept with like...three of those fuckers multiple times, what's so special about this one?" Well she had me there.

"Uh..." I felt like I was being scorned by my mom, and felt my arms crossed as I stared at the floor, mumbling quietly.

"What was that?" Cherri cupped a hand to her ear. She was smiling now, telling me that she had an idea of who it was.

"Ah-Alastor." I suddenly found myself wrapped in a tight hug.

"I fucking knew you had the hots for him! Now come sit down and tell me all the sexy details!" Cherri dragged me to the couch and made me sit down, her face beaming all the while. I usually like having Cherri act like my other sister when it came to these situations, but for some reason that wasn't the case for this. Trying to explain what happened between me and Smiles felt like I was betraying a secret that was special between me and him.

"I don't know Cherri, it's not like we actually did it or anything."

"I don't care, I wanna hear what happened!" When she saw my apprehensiveness, she glowered, "Come on, you were all freaked and shit a minute ago, now you're acting like it's no big deal!" She did have a point, but know I didn't want to talk about it. I wanted to keep it a secret for just me and Alastor...in fact I wanted to see that old deer. Maybe that was my problem, I should've been talking to him instead of Cherri. I actually felt kind of stupid now that I thought about it, why was I only thinking about this now?

"Sorry Sugar Tits, but I gotta go." I quickly got up and sped to the door, I hoped Alastor was willing to talk.

"Oh come on Angie!" That was the last thing I heard Cherri say as I closed the door and started making my way down the street. Just a quick walk back to the hotel and I could talk to him, just talk, no sexy crap, no flirting, just talking. I had to know how Alastor felt about all of this. Maybe if we talked, we could establish what exactly...THIS was. As much as the idea of topping Alastor brought a smile to my face, I has to sort this out before I let it go on for to long and got hurt thinking it was something it wasn't

(Alastor's P.O.V)

I couldn't stop thinking about Angel Dust, and it was driving me more insane than I already was. I had told Charlie I would be in my room working on some hotel related paperwork so that I could have some alone time, but that had been a terrible mistake. Being all by myself without anything to keep me entertained allowed my thoughts to flow freely, and when my thoughts had the annoying tendency to turn to those two moments I had spent with the spider. Every time I thought about it for to long, I felt and credibly stiff and warm pleasure in my groin area that spread outward, and that made it even harder to focus on my work. It wasn't my fault the paperwork was so dull! It had gotten to the point that I taken off my suit jacket from how warm I felt.

Just when I thought all hope was lost on getting anything useful done, a light knock sounded on my door. Needing the distraction, I made haste to get to my feet and hurry to the door. Maybe it was Miss Charlotte, wondering how the work was coming along. She had a habit of checking to see if I needed any help, despite me constantly saying that I didn't need it. I could sure use it now though. I opened the door, eager to get my mind off of these lewd thoughts.

"Oh...it's you." My voice sounded weak as I gazed at the spider who was standing outside of my door.

"Vaggie said you were up here." I noticed how Angel didn't seem to look me in the eye, and acted rather nervous, "Can I come in? I need to talk to you about...you know."

"Of course!" I stepped out of the way to allow him entry. After all, the hallway was no place to discuss such a private matter.

As Angel Dust passed my in the doorway, I felt the sudden urge to reach out and take his hand. I don't know why, but I wanted to feel his touch again. Maybe it was all the time I had spent thinking about those past moments that made me crave for the physical attention. Strange seeing that I hated any form of contact that, but for some reason it was different with Angel. I wanted to feel his warmth again. Remembering what Angel had come here to do, I quickly shut the door and went back to thinking in my proper state of mind.

"So my dear fellow, what is it that made you decide to drop by for a friendly chat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, "friendly chat".


	6. A "Friendly Chat"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Angel Dust agree that what they have is good.

(Angel’s P.O.V)

“Look Al, I know things have been a little…weird between us.” I felt my arms cross as I gazed at the floor uncomfortably, “I just wanted to talk and know where we are.”

“What do you mean by that?” Alastor had gone to sorting the papers on his desk, and didn’t look at me as he spoke. Even though I couldn’t see his face, I felt like something was different.

“Well, we were never really friends…I don’t think, and even if we were, friends don’t really do the stuff we did together.” I could feel my tongue wanting to turn to lead. This was a lot harder than I had thought.

“Angel dear, I’m not exactly good with any relationship involving other people, so I wouldn’t know what this is.” He still wasn’t looking at me. This was weird, Alastor always made eye contact when having a one on one conversation. It was his way of being polite and respectful.

“Well, how do you feel about it? Do you wanna stop?” I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t been expecting a no, what I got instead was silence. Alastor completely froze up, papers in hand. I wonder if maybe he was like a radio, and I somehow turned off his volume.

“You okay Al?” I took a step forward to try and put a hand on his shoulder, but I remembered Alastor’s whole personal space thing and let the hand fall to my side.

“I’m fine my dear fellow!” Alastor finally turned to face me, his smile plastered on his face, “Pardon me, but what did you ask?” Okay something was definitely not right.

“I asked if you wanted to stop.” I watched the deer with unwavering eyes.

“Uh…well…um…” I could feel my eyebrows shoot to the top of my head. The fucking Radio Demon was speechless. Out of all the times he could shut up, he had to do it the one time I needed him to talk! God this man was confusing, but still…it was kinda cute to see him all flustered by what I had asked.

“Smiles,” I did my best to phrase my next words carefully, “Do you want to do it again?” I tried not to laugh when the deer suddenly squirmed at my question. I knew I shouldn’t be enjoying the expression on his face, which was a mixture of embarrassment and lust, but damn it was great to watch! Did asking this stuff really make him that hot under the collar?

“The-the thing is Angel Dust…I…I…” I knew I said I was gonna be serious, that I was going to respect his personal space, but something inside of me was just screaming to reach my hand out and touch the side of his face, and I did. I probably would have felt guilty for teasing him like this, but right now I could only feel a near overwhelming sense of thrill and anticipation.

“Al, it’s just us in here, no one else will hear you, and I promise I won’t tell a soul. I get that your reputation is important to you.” I was hoping that my words came out as gentle as I wanted them to be. I’m guessing they were, since Alastor allowed his eyes to close as he completely melted into my touch. Something about seeing him so at peace, so vulnerable, it just made me realize that there was something in me that cared a lot about this deer.

“Angel…” Alastor breathed my name as his hand glided over mine.

“Yeah?”

“I like the way you make me feel. It’s strange, and I may never really understand it, but I like it none the less.” His touch was tender and gentle as he let his hand gentle take hold of my wrist, guiding it so that it rested over the edge of his mouth, covering his nose, and part of his eye. His tooth filled grinned had been replaced with a serene look like he was half asleep. Had we not been sharing a moment, I would have found his lack of a smile to be completely surprising, and would have started wondering who the fuck had replaced Alastor with some imposter.

“So?”

“I don’t want what we’ve been doing to stop, if that’s alright with you.”

“It’s fine with me, are you sure about this though?”

“I’m surer about this decision than I am about my ability to cook jambalaya.” Even though he cracked a smile, I knew he was being serious.

“That’s uh…pretty serious with you isn’t it?” Alastor had gone to holding my hand and now had his eyes open.

“You know it is.” The deer gave me a wink, probably to keep some of his usual suave.

I couldn’t believe it. I had come here, honestly expecting to be shunned and rejected, and here this guy was, holding my hand after just admitting that he liked the feelings I gave him, and it was pretty obvious he didn’t just mean the physical ones. Sure, maybe we weren’t what you would call, ‘a good match’, but that didn’t matter. Who said we had to be like a couple anyway? The point was that we both liked what we had, it didn’t have to fit any labels.

“So,” Feeling a sense of confidence suddenly take over, I pulled the deer close, “More certain than your ability to cook jambalaya.” Since there was a desk behind him, I picked up Alastor and set him on top of it.”

“Yes.” Through the drunk like haze in Al’s voice, I could hear a tint of excitement, “I apologize if it sounded idiotic.”

“Oh not at all Smiles, that real sweet coming from you~” Our faces were really close now, close enough that I could feel him shiver as my breath hit his cheek. I let a hand run down his side, tracing its way to his leg, then his thigh, where I gently squeezed.

“I wouldn’t get used to it.” Alastor remarked, reddening at the touch.

“Oh babe,” I leaned close and whispered in his ear, “I don’t remember saying I would ask for you to act sweet.” The hand on Alastor’s thigh went over until it was on the inner part. All I had to do was slowly go upward until I was right on his crotch. That was enough to get the deer to both shutter, and give out a shaky gasp for air. I don’t know if it was just me, but it seemed he was getting more sensitive when I touched him.

I leaned in and gave Alastor a sloppy, hot mess of a kiss as my top set of arms got to work undoing his shirt, then my own, all the way gently rubbing his crotch with my third hand. Once our shirts were properly discarded to the floor, I managed to pick Alastor up again and started moving to his bed, all the while making sure to run his air out with long, sloppy kisses. When I had Alastor laying underneath me, I had started grinding against his crotch. This was enough to get him to let out a few delicious noises as I bit his bottom lip.

I pulled away from our make out session, a long, shiny trail of saliva still connecting our mouths. Damn, I would have brought some lube if I knew things were gonna end up all hot and steamy. Guess I’d just have to make due.

I leaned back down into Alastor’s ear, my mind already starting to fog with lust and desire, “Ready for the best fuckin’ high of your life?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a partner, make sure whatever physical stuff you do is okay for both of you! You don't want anyone feeling pressured to do something that could make them uncomfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fanfic on here. I've never written a fanfiction like this. Let me know if I'm doing well. Also the spiciness will come latter, I wanna introduce the story first. Also, I am aroace myself, and yes they can feel other forms of attraction other than romantic and sexual, for instance, sensual and aesthetic.


End file.
